Over Terra
by LavaLampLuv
Summary: Beast Boy thought he loved Terra, he really did but now he must admit to himself that he loves some one else. That mysterious girl in the blue cloak. R&R PLEEZ.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans or anythings else in this story.

* * *

Terra, friend, titan, enemy. He thought he loved her. He really did. the glue covered box, the date. He soaked it all up, he fooled himself. But, mostly he did it because he thought Raven hated him. 

He thought it over alot. And I mean alot., but... what always lingered in his mind was...Raven. 'What the hell am i thinking about her for? God, the woman hates me. Woman.. hmm, her nice big- OH MY GOD! What the fuck?'. But, then again, he knew the answer he just didn't want to admit it.

It was late........ 'Guess I'll get a little sleep.' ,He thought sleepily. And with that he dreamt. He dreamt the dream that lingered in his heart. I guess he was over Terra.

* * *

"Raven!", He yelled, "Raven!" 

She turned around. Beast Boy swore he could've been flying. "Yes", She answered in a monoton voice. Yet, it seemed so sweet.

He ran up to her, and she leaned over, and greeted him with a kiss. Again, he could've sworn was flying, and that kiss seemed so real.

_SWOOSH!_

Beast Boy sat up. He heard the door close. "What the hell?", He said.

Why did that kiss seem so real? He admitted to himself, finally. 'I love Raven? I love Raven.'

* * *

As he walked through the door, he thought he'd find everyone eating breakfeast. But all he saw was Raven sitting alone. "Rae," Bb said, " What time is it?" 

"five-thirty." She said bluntly. 'Oh gawd,' She thought, 'I hope I didn't sound too nervous.'

"Uh, yea it'll be a while before everyone is up." Raven said shakily. "Yea," Bb said

He couldn't help it. He sat next to her. Close to her. "Rae," He started. She turned her head twards his. 'He's sitting close,' Raven liked it. She tried not blow anything up. "Rae," He said again. He loved the sound of her name.

He loved to say it. "Y-Yes?", She asked. She knew what was coming. She had telepathy, but she was so nervous. This was what she'd been waiting for.

* * *

**I know I have two stories at the same time, I can't hellp it my mind is everywhere at once.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. :,(

**it's me again hi. B)**

* * *

Raven knew what was coming. She read it in his heart.

Two Titans were sitting close, real close. It was 5:30 a.m, every millisecond the two came closer and closer. Time did not exist, there was only two people in the world....... Raven and Beast Boy.

They leaned closer, both against their will. Their lips met. There was shattering all around them. Raven's emotions were flying. Beast Boy felt like he was flying, this is what he'd been dreaming of. Raven thought she'd die..... of _pleasure. _Now that, was a rare occasion.

They kissed, neither Beast Boy nor Raven could bear to tear their lips apart.....

* * *

**Hey it's a short chapter... I can't decide wether to describe they kiss in a more explicite way. I dunno, Pleeez review and give me your view on this. xo Lava xo**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**HEY, comment on Haunted by a mentor: I went to a website that said Robin left Batman because he felt pressure to be as good/better than him. Thats all, and thanks for reading. XO Lava XO**

**

* * *

**

Raven knew what was coming. She had telepathy. She knew... but some how she still felt nervous. He leaned closer, She leaned closer. Time didn't exist, ever milli second seemed like a thousand years.

'Oh no!' ,Bb screemed in his head, 'What am I doing? She doesn't like me.'

'NO! Stop it Raven STOP!' , Raven was screeming in her head too. Some how neither of them could pull themselves away.

They came closer and closer, still closer. They're lips touched. Raven thought she'd die from.... _joy. _She tried not to blow anything up. Trying brought her little success. First, the game station ("OH NO! HELL NO! THIS COULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!", Cyborg Yelled.). Then the T.V., (Robin: "NOO!!"). Then the stove ("Oh no, the 'stove' has been crsuhed by the brokenness." Starfire says with dismayal.).

The two heard the crashing, and explosions, but seemed not to acknowlegde them. They came closer, if it was possible, Bb put his arm around Ravens waist. Raven, shakily, put her hand up to his head and run her fingers through it.

Raven started to lean on Beasr Boy, making him fall backwards off the chairs they were sitting in. _THUMP,_ they both hit the ground. they're lips parted for a second, but simoltaneoulsly put them back.

* * *

"What the...", Robin said rubbng his head. _Boom!_ "What the hell was that?" , He asked again. 

The boy of wonder decided to get up. Changing his uniform to a clean one. There was more noice. "Who the hell is that?" , Robin asked annoyed.

He walked down the hall twards the kitchen/t.v. place. He opened the door... and saw something more... undrescibeable... more unpredicted (By him at least)... he coludn't believe it. Yeah, he'd had his suspicions,but he never expected to see Beast Boy and Raven lying_ on the floor_ making out.

Raven sensed another presence. She shifted her eyes upward and saw Robin standing there with a bewildered, though satisfied look on his face.

"AAHH!", Raven screamed sitting up. Bb then looked up to see what she was screaming about. "Oh crap," , he muttered.

Raven was the first to regain her composure and speak,"Robin, if.. you.. tell.. ANYONE... what you saw.... I will transport you to a demention of your absolute worst nightmares."

"Uhhh.. hmhmm.. yea." ,He replied. Then he turned, closed the door, and walked back to his room.

* * *

Later that night, in Ravens room......... 

"Raven?", there was a knock at her door, it was Bb. "Come in." , she said reading his mind.He entered the room, nervously, and cautioned.Thechangeling thought raven might hate him, for you know.. the 'Robin thing'.

"Raven," ,he said again. "D-do you.. looove me?", He draggedthe word love out.

"Beast Boy come here.", She said her voiced slightly softer than usual. Raven indicated for him to come sit by her on her bed. "Beast Boy, just because Robin enterupted our.. umm.. kiss? kisses? Doesn't mean Ihate you, I can't find it possible to hate you." She finished her speech, sealed with a kiss.

Bb moved his hand onto Ravens hair. While Raven put her arms around his neck. They kissed, or made out either one, but they spent all night together. And Ravens room was basically destroyed in the morning, but she didn't really mind.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy abrupt ending, see only one of my friends know I write, and my parents have no clue. So, that is ehy the chapters are short. and now a little about myself, writing is my only emotional outlet, I feel that Raven although she is animated is alot like me, cept for the demon part. Back to stories though: For all y'all who like my other stories fear not! There will be an update, soon, I just have alot of homework. the next chapter will be about Raven and 'The secret Kiss'. XO Lava XO**


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't FRUKIN' own the Teen Titans sniff

**Hey, I've had/have alot of homework. oh well, B-). xo Lava xo**

**

* * *

**

_I had never expected to feel that way about him. I had my emotions under control.. at least outside f my head. Inside, every time I sat next to Beast Boy, I-I got a fuzzy feeling in my chest. I felt like smiling, and hugging him. it took everything I had to control myself. _

_One night I had a dream. I was living my dream of... making out with Beast Boy. Except in my dream it was more like Beast Man, irotic I know. But its how I felt. And that is what I dreamt. _

_I woke up after the dream. It was 3:59 2 seconds and 11 milliseconds. it was when I took my chance._

_I teleported to his room, he was sleeping. Of course, what'd else you'd expect. I bent over and kissed him. Lightly so he wouldn't wake up. But, it was still a kiss. It was, or I kept my lips on his for, 10.5 seconds 3 milliseconds. I was fantasizing. _

_ By the time i came to my senses to try to read his mind, I colud tell he was waking up. Without thinking I went through the normal, human door. _

_I was sitting in the kitchen, when I saw him come in the kitchen._

_

* * *

_

**How'd ya like it? Well thankyou very much. xo Lava xo**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Yea, if you like don't like my stories don't read, if you do, PLEEZ read, if you don't care, PLEEZ READ!**

**

* * *

**

For the last couple of days, Bb and Rae had been kinda flirty. The other Titans, noticed but were smart enough not to say anything.

Starfire felt like bursting, and asking Raven all the questions she could think of, which is alot.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire approched her while Raven was meditating on the roof.

"Yes?" , Rae answered obviously annoyed. "Please tell me, is there anything between you and Beast Boy?"

"Why would you care?" Raven replied, a little too hastily. "YAY!" Starfire yelled jumping up and down. "You do have the crushing on Beast Boy!"

Raven tried to ignore her, and really had to restrain herself not to join Starfire.

"Do you think he is 'hot'?" Starfire said calming down for a second.

"Why do you care?" She said in a monotone just about two octoves higher than usual, trying not to burst out laughing from _joy._

"Why? Firend do you keep the romance of you and Beast Boy a secret?"

"I don't know, well, lets see... its private...I hate being teased, and the list goes on." Raven replied in a sardonic way in annoyance.

"Friend, have you donr the cremony of Blord glop Shon?" Star asked. "What?" asked Raven.

"Have you.... kissed?" Starfire said. "yes," Raven muttered. She didn't fell like lying, She wanted to tell the whole world.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. xo Lava xo**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, by the way how much do they cost?

**YAY! thankyou I just might write a sequal to Can't Help it.**

**

* * *

**

Cyborg and Beast Boy were doing the usual, what else? The gamestation was their lives.

Beast Boy had just won a game. "Man? What the hell? You just beat me! ME!", Cy yelled. He got over his spasism, "So.. what up with you and Raven? Y'all have been like..." He stood up and put his hands together ,and did a girly pose, "Beast Boy," he imitated in a high voice, "Could you help me?", Cy finished with the classic twirl of hair.

"And YOU! OH MAN!", Cyborg puffed up his chest, "SURE!" , he said in a macho voice, "I'LL HELP YOU!", he finished by flexing his muscles. "So man, you'd better tell he what the hell is up."

"He, He the sky.", Bb said scratching his head. "BULL!" Cy yelled back.

Beast Boy _wanted _to tell his best friend, but he _couldn't_. Raven and heim had secretly agreed to keep their relashion a secret. He guessed Rae was kinda shy about the whole thing. He was to- but it didn't as much to him.

"So wha'd ye guys do? Hook up when no one else was here or what?", Cy asked. "Oh, and I totally bet... i-i-it was here in the kitchen or something! Right?" Cyborg was cracking up.

By now the GREEN changelings face was RED, katsup red."But, dude.. what if we did?"

Cyborg calmed down, "Oh man, are you serious? Do you like her, Man, I thought you had something for her. So tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

" I JUST can't." Beast boy finished softly. "But, do ya like her?" , Cyborg asked. "Dude, I love her." Bb replied.

"So, she love you back." Cyborg asked.

"You promise not to tell ANYONE!" Beast Boy asked.

"MAN, I PROMISE!" Cy said holding up his right hand.

"Okay so, you know I like dig Rae, right,"

"DUH!"

"Yea, so.. I was like, dreaming one night,"

"Was it a wet dream?"

"And- NO! And, all of a sudden, I like heard the door close, so I like jerk up-"

"Is that all that jerked up?"

"And g- NO! Stop TALKING! and I get up, get dressed, and walk down to the kitchen, and she's already sitting there, so you know I sit by her, and lean closer, and closer... and are lips met."

"NO WAY!" Cy yelled, "How come I didn't see this happen."

"But, man thats awsome! But... are you like over Terra now?"

"I guess I am."

* * *

**THATS the end of that chappie. THANKEE FER READING! xo Lava xo**


	7. chapter seven

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, big surprise. 

**I know it's been awhile, but skool, holidays, skool. **

**And a not to you, i know you all pester me about spelling erorrs. WELL, I AM NOT A NATIVE ENGLISH SPEAKER. so please, get over it. One more thing, (yes i know cliche) this is gonna have a crappy begining.**

**

* * *

**

Later that night in the tower.....

Beast Boy and Raven were sitting on Rae's bed, the only reason they weren't in Bb's is because, well basically it's really messy.

So anyways, Raven and Bb were sitting on the bed together cuddling, occasionly a kiss. They weren't totally makeing out, mostly because the two decided they didn't want to make alot of noise... withRaven's possesions shattering, and all.

Beast Boy's confession to Cyborg was bothering him. Rae and him had silently promised to keep it a secret. The changeling new Raven enough not to have to ask her out loud.

"Uuuh, Raven?" Beast Boy wispered in a scared tone, "I have a confession."

'Oh NO!' Raven thought, genuinly surprised. Instanly, something shattered.

'OOOOcrap!' Bb thought frantically. He new that sooner or later he'd have to confess, sooner, he thought would be better that way he wouldn'tbetoo dissapointed.

"W-what's wrong?" Raven asked, her voice was out of it's usual monotone sound. "Raven, please don't be too mad," Beast Boy pleaded, "Well, uum, see I k-,uhh, RAVEN, I TOLD CYBORG ABOUT ME AND YOU! sorry, if you want me to leave I will." Bb ears drooped.

"WHAT!" Rae yelled, shattering yet another thing. "Sorry," Beast Boy said once more. Raven regained her composer,as the shock wore down, after all she had, sort of told Starfire. "No," Rae grabbed Bb shoulder shoving back down on the bed, "It's okay," She said, her voice sounded soft, "I, well, Starfire figured it out, so I guess I owe yoyu an apology too, I'm sorry."

The green changeling flahed a very cute smile, cuddled up again.

* * *

Beast boy and Raven stayed like that most of the night. They forced themselves apart when the alarm went off. 

"Shit, we have to be careful, you're not supposed to be in my room at 1:00." Raven said, reganing her monotonish voice. Raven grabbed her cloak, gavev Bb a quick smack on the lips (yes I know most unlike Raven), and told him to wait for 10 seconds, so she could get to the living room. And. then 10 seconds later Beast Boyu would come jogging in.

"Okay," Beast Boy said blushing a little, Raven had just kissed him!

"Team, Mumbo's downtown robbing Jump City Bank. Titans GO!" Robin yelled.

* * *

At the bank....... 

Mumbo was running around, then spotted the Titans coming up on the horizon. He was surprised with fear for a second, then he regained his composer.

"SO....... Titans back for?" Mumbo asked trying act villainy, yet mystical at the samr time. "Mumbo, if you haven't noticed we've alays kicked your butt.", Robin said drawing his bow personale (I don't know that word in english.).

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled they all charged.

Robin for him with his personale at Mumbo, unfortunatly Mumbo moved jus in time. Raven used her mental powers and picked up a bus throwing it at him. It seemed to squash, but apparently he pulled off one of his tricks.

Beast Boy spotted him again, and morped into a gorilla. He took him down in that in and a million chance. Raven picked up the bus again, and put it on Mumbo's legs hold him down, while Cyborg shot a rope out of his arm. Then Star shot a star-bolt, to sting him. Robin came over with a satisfied look on his face, but you could tell he wished he was the one to take him down. Maybe score points with StarFire, like he needed too.

* * *

Back at the tower, once again.......

Every one was tired, fighting with Mumbo wasn't hard... it just wasn't easy. So, everyone taking their places, back in their bedrooms. Three of th Titans went to sleep. Guess where the other two were...........

"Dude, I'm beat." Beast Boy said ywaning, thenhe layed down on Raven's bed. Raven didn't say anything, she just glided over to the bed and layed down.

Beast Boy was 'beat', but he didn't want to sleep, he wanted to.... you know. Dissapointed as he was, he layed down on the bed, cuddled up, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Yea, i know the fight seen suked but hey they ARE titans, and TELL ME if ya want some ROBxSTAR thrown in.**

** luv lava**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: yea yea yea i don't own the Teen Titans. boo-hoo

**sorry people i can't update as much as i like to, 'cause my grades and blah, blah, i don't really pay attention when my parents talk.**

**

* * *

**

Beast Boy woke up. When he first opened his eyes, he wasn't sure were in the heck he was. The green changeling sat up, and looked around. The memories came flooding back to him, he was in Rae's room. He smiled just at the thought.

'What time is it?', Bb thought. He glanced over at the clock on the wall.

'6:01, Rae should be up.', just as he got up Beast Boy saw his love (wow, that doesn't sound cheezy) still lying in bed. Bb was kinda shocked, he knew that most of the time Raven got up around 5:00 am.

Bb decide to lay back down, 'Hell,' he thought, 'might as well enjoy it.'

He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. So, being a guy he improvised, and cuddled up.

'6:20, jeez still not awake.' while Raven was still awake Beast Boys mind wondered. From the time Raven hugged him, and all over.

But for some wierd reason, he couldn't get his mind off of what he wanted to do last night. It seemed like fun, yea, but Bb couldn't help feeling guilty. Raven didn't seem like the girl who would let him........, his mind trailed off.

The changelings mind went in circles. Maybe she would, Maybe she wouldn't. His argument always ended in 'She wouldn't,'. But two seconds later, he restarted his one-on-one debate.

'Yes, no, Yes, no, Yes, NO! Oh gawd I'm turning into Robin, shouting at myself.' He thought.

'Dude what is my prob? I know she won't and I better not push it, no I won't force her..... better not even bring it up........ yea, okay I'll do that.'

* * *

Raven's thoughts, 

She had been awake. For about an hour. She had liked it when Beast Boy had cuddled up again.

Though she would never admit it, she had been reading The changeling thoughts. She hadn't planned on reading his mind , curiousity had just gotten the best of her. Even Raven was curious.

He was right thinking she wouldn't 'do it' with him. But, the offer.... it seemed.... tempting.

Raven knew she had to resist the temptation. She knew the consequences, and was definately not reading for them.

Raven was mature, but maturity has nothing to do with having/taking care of a baby. And then what about her duties to the city, the team? No, sex was just out of the question.

She would have to talk to Beast Boy about this.

* * *

**okay people, what ya think. and no the rating will NOT change, kissing scenes make me vervous to write about, nonethless sex. luv lava.**


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, for god's sake how many time do i have to say it?

**Hey I really luved those reviews, no pressure for a sex scene, THANK GOD! and now a random question:**

** how old are you guys who love the teen titans show?**

**my parents are always making fun of me 'cause I'm thirteen and luv anime, and some cartoons. blush**

**

* * *

**

later that afternoon..................

Raven and Beast Boy were sitting on Beast Boy newlymade bed. They had finished combat practice about two hours ago, and intill recently the two had been cleaning Bb's room.

"Dude were finally done!" Beast boy said re-plopping down on his bed next to Raven.......... of course. "Yea, when's the last time you cleaned?" Raven said in an exhausted-monotone-but-still-love-you voice.

"Well- uh,I think when we all moved in here, so about...."

"THREE YEARS AGO!", Raven shouted, she immediately calmed herself down, "Beast Boy, that is absolutely disgusting. How do you know there isn't a poisonus mold in your bed right now?"

Bb didn't reply, but that question wasn't the kind to repsond to. So, for awhile they just sat there. Then, (gasp) Rae made a move and leaned into Beast Boy, _actually_ snuggling.

Raven on the other hand was not completely enjoying their snuggle session. She decided to bring up what had been nagging her all day..........

"Beast Boy," she started, "I have a confession, Beast Boy I was reading your mind today, and well...." Raven looked down.

'OH CRASHITP," The changeling thought.

"....... Beast Boy you were right in thinking I wouldn't have sex with you. I mean-," She stumbled, "it was tempting, it really was.... but you _know _the consequences."

"Yea," He replied, then he perked up abit, "I'm a guy aint I? Besides, I love you too much to force you into something. And, yea I know the consequences. What if Robin found out?"

Raven leaned back into Bb and sat there in silence, happy for so many reasons.

* * *

**Short, I know...... BUT ANYWAYS ONE MORE QUESTION:**

**in kare kano six did Yukino and Soichiro 'do it'? I didn't really get it, AND what was Soichiro staring at in the theater? luv Lava**


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don 't own the teen titans, duh.

**sup my homies? joking. thanks for all the reviews I feel MUCH better. so anyways this is the week of 'birthmark' episode. I CANNOT WAIT. wait calm down, clam down. okay anyways, luv **lava

* * *

He never knew... 

Raven and Beast boy were chillin'out on the couch. No one else was in the tower except for Rae and Bb becausethe rest of the group made an outing to findSilkie. Starfire was devastated, Silkie had run away, or got lost either one.

Beast Boy had a question on his mind, but he didn't excatly know how to word it.So, unlike smart people and wait untill they know how to word a question, he decided to take a wack at it. "Raven?"

"Hmm..?"

"Rae, I was uhh_-_wondering, no wait- Raven dearest, wait no..." Bb scratched his head, "Okay Rae straight up, umm Ii don't like where came from- like as in acountry, he he, see umm I know about your dad it's just-..."

Raven turned her head away from the t.v. to face Beast Boys, "So..." She said arching one of her eyebrows, "You want to know about me do you?"

The Changeling shook his head.

"Okay wait one second..." Raven placed herself in her meditave position, then she put her hands out infront of her, after she did this a black orb formed.

"This is how it all happened..."

Beast Boy watched pictures form in the orb, as if he was watching t.v.

There was a young woman wondering around in a city, the city looked and creepy. Apparently the womans name was Arella, Bb felt bad for her, you could she was lost and lonely, and had obviously been crying. A dark figure appeared and talked with Arella, she followed the figure to what looked even creepier than the city. It was a temple of some sort, and was made with magnificent black stone it was tall, the only light around the whole perimeter was an organish glow from inside. Arella once again followed the figure in.

The next part was sickening. He could still see Arella, but this time there was people around everywhere. They gruesomely sacrificed some foreign animal, then burnt it on an alter everyone took a drink of some concoktion that was dark red. The group chanted a spell, Arella right along with them. Then a man emerged, his skin was red, and he was very tall, he also had four glowing eyes.

He looked at Arella, then walked twards her. Arella seemed get the sense he wanted her...

* * *

two months later...

Arella was mortified. She was pregnant, carrying the child of Trigon. The man who had emerged after the ceremony. No one knew... yet. But what also mortified her even more was the fact that it was a demon child.

Shorlty after Arella and Trigon began their 'relationship', Arella had grown fearful. Trigon was abusive, and evil, and a demon.

No words could describe how Arella felt. Just how scared she felt, and how much panic had risen up within her, you could never know. No one knew... not yet.

Arella thought maybe I could just tell him, and he wouldn't be mean and he would maybe even be happy. Arella couldn't even finish that thought. She knew, or at least had an idea of what would do. kill her maybe, or kill the baby and keep her as a sex slave.

Days passed, (or minutes if you were Beast Boy) Arella's panic grew. She was desperate. Suicide. The only way out. She decided to throw herself off the temple, and be free. No baby, no Trigon, free.

* * *

**okay people, I know its not convintanal. First of all I can't really make sense of some of the stuff where i got my info, and it wasn't detailed enough AND I made it more in a writtable form AND I speciffically left some more ahhh graphic things out. THANK FER READING! luv thyne Lava**


	11. chapter 11

Discalaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the other story at the end.

**SUP? sorry, I can NEVER rite, exam hell, seriously. All I want to do is rite, but I never get the chance! My dad and my mama allways make me do my homework in advance! But, it might be part my fault because I have an obsession for being on top.**

**Lava on Haunted By a Mentor,**

** I really loved that story, not because I wrote it Because it was my first story ever. I know it wasn't ritten well, but still. But then one day I had finally ritten a really long chappie for it. But when I went to add it, the story wasn't there, clear off the computer, vanished into nothing. l'(**

**

* * *

**Back at Titans Tower,

Raven seemed, _emotional_ while telling her mothers story. She didn't look the... Beast Boy couldn't find a word for it. The emotion drawn in ever so secretly on the edges of her face were sadness.

"You don't have to... you know, go on. If you don't feel like it." Bb said, the changeling wasn't good at ready emotions, but you could tell. Raven telling her mother's story was painful.

"Okay," Raven said in a tired voice, she put her hands down, and leaned on Beast Boy. "Maybe, I'll... finish later.", She finished witha yawn, drifting off to slowly.

Once Raven was asleep Beast Boy was left to ponder her story, what kind of childhood had she had? He had known that she had a father for a demon, but he never really thought about it. Or, even if she had a mother. He guessed he never really _had_ time to think about the matter. Shortly after Terra had come along and...

Terra, a name he used to get a jump just _hearing_ the name. Beast Boy felt guilty, when was the last time he had thought about her? He was over her, but he still had a pang of guilt, after all she had done to him. No matter how much He was Over Terra, He still thought about her, and felt guilty. But the wordt part he thought was the fact he had even more guilt for thinking about Terra, of all people, when he had Raven.

* * *

_Terra, was he over her? For real? Why am I even doubting his love? How can he forgive her? I even still hate her. I feel bad for her... condition, yes. But she tricked us. Betrayed us, the whole team. But she hurt Beast Boy the most. That's what stings. She hurt him, and I hate her for it._

_ Even if one day we brake up, no one will hurt him again. Or at least while I'm still alive._

_

* * *

_

**Akward place to end, yea yea. but I will TRY to update by thursday. TRY! any ways hears a story I saw carved on a slide by my house:**

** Once upon a time, there was three children. They couldn't read, they were dumb and the CIA (?) stocked them. Then they died. The End. Luv, Lava**


	12. chapter 12

disclaimer: i don't own the teen titans

**okay, so I am VERRRRRRRRRy sorry for not writing for a long time. please forgive me. but it's because of science fair and blah blah blah ect. ANF i was having writers block. all apologies. luv lava.**

**

* * *

**

The titans were going through a peaceful time. Slade wasn't making any moves, basically the hardest thing the titans did was train. Beast Boy's and Raven's relationship trudged along. fun in the sun.

until one day...

"Umm, where did Cyborg just go?", Raven asked. The teens had just seen their friend zapped straight into what seemed another dimension or time.

wierd how thing happen so randomly for the TEEN TITANS.

* * *

later that night... 

"don't worry about it," Bb said comforting himself and Rae at the same time. "Yea," Raven replied, not reallyworrying how they were gonna get Cyborg back all they needed to do was trace his single-

"After all it is Cy we'retalkingabout-" Beast Boy said nervously to himself.

Raven cuddled closer, she was in an unusually cuddly mood. She sensed beast Boy still needed some comforting so looked up him, grinned and said, "Don't worry." and kissed him lightly. Then she put her head back on his chest.

* * *

Robin and Star...

"Please, I have traveled in time but still," Star asked puzzled. "Kinda shocking and er- _random_." Robin commented.

Starfire skooted off of Robin lap, "So, if I were to buy many of the electronic items of pleasure-" Robin giggled,

"Robin," Star asked quizically, "Why are giggling?"

"Oh nothing,"

"Robin, I do not believe that is nothing you are giggling about." Star stated, "Please tell me what finds you so funny."

Robin finished up his laughing fit, "Star on this planet- electronic items of pleasure are- umm, how shouldI put this, well basically Star do remember when we went to see an R rated movie and you asked me what the people were doing with their clothes off together-"

"Sex?" Star asked. "Yea, so anyways on this planet, electronic items of plasure sounds like a referance to sex, or sex toys more particualry."

"Oh," She said, she didn't need him to any more.

"But anyways,if i were to buy amny electronic items of which our friend Cyborg had, then I too would be transported to some dimension or time?"

silence only came from Robin, he was kind of lost for words.

Star went on anyway, " I beleive my heart would be in need of repairif you too-" She skooted back on Robin's lap, "were taken to the place of our ancestors." Star finished.

Robin blushed.

No matter how many times they kissed or anything like that he blushed. and robin hated it.

"Ummm...- I think, I mean- uhh, I would or my heart-" blush,"be in need of repair too if you were- transported back into the past-" Robin smirked.

The two's bodies came closer, and they kissed, sweetly.

* * *

**cheese. i know. luv lava**


	13. chapter 13

Discalaimer: I don't own the friggin' TEENTITANS

**hi, I'm watching inuyasha eagerly waiting for him and kagome to kiss. 8p luv lava**

**

* * *

**

_i should be listening. should be listening... can't... do... it. damn and i thought i had a great attention spand. no wait looks like he's finishing up... wait, he started talking aboutdamn, ummmm... he wants a moped... doesn't have money... well neither do i... robin wont build- no wont buy him one, cyborg won't buy him one. yea yea i got it know._

"Beast Boy, if you want the moped get a job.", Raven replied. Normally she would have spoken in a softer tone but after two solid hours of talking, well in actuality complaining, moped, moped, moped. He left the room.

"Beast Boy," she said coming up behind him, "I'm sorry if I sounded mean today."

"It's cool, cos I took your advice and got a job. 3 jobs actually." He said beaming.

"Three jobs, isn't that a bit much? and not to mention have to keep your skin brown for work and green for- a work?" Rae said slightly worried.

"No, I don't have three jobs I got them then I lost them." He still smiled, a bittersweet smile.

She hugged him, let him know she was there, "Beast Boyyy," she said stroking his cheek, "It's okay, if you want it that bad I'll buy you a moped."

He moved away from her, "No," He said in a macho voice, "I will earn it, with sweat and ahhhhhhhhh blood." He grinned his little smile, blush lines went across his face.

Beast Boy pulled Rae onto his bed, "Aren't you proud of me?" She answered his question simply by kissing him on lips.

* * *

the next day...

4 kids entered Mega Meaty Meat, one of their friend s was working a double shift. Do you know who the teens were, duh.

Cyborg ran to the register.

"I'll have-"

Raven wasn't really paying attention. She sensed something... unsual about this place. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." she droned to herself.

When it was her turnto ordershe got a hamburger. What else?


End file.
